El Premio
by drakaris
Summary: AU. Cansado de que rechace a todos sus pretendientes, Lord Isles ofrece la mano de su hija como premio para el ganador del torneo que organiza. Lady Jane Rizzoli, preocupada por el futuro de su gente por la escasez de monedas en sus arcas, ve la dote que acompaña a la novia como la solución a sus problemas. Provenientes de mundos tan distintos, ¿conseguirán entenderse?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Jane volvía del campo de entrenamiento cuando su madre la interceptó de camino a las cocinas. Estaba dolorida por el extenuante adiestramiento y cubierta de polvo y sudor. Lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era darse un baño de agua caliente para relajar los músculos. Agachó la cabeza mientras suspiraba resignada, preparándose para la lista interminable de peticiones de su madre "¿Sí?"

Angela Rizzoli miró con ternura a su hija. Con 30 años era demasiada la responsabilidad que acarreaba sobre sus hombros. Mientras otros señores feudales se encargaban de pagar sus fiestas y lujos a base de esquilmar a los pobres campesinos que vivían en sus tierras, Jane se encargaba de batallar en cuanto torneo podía para conseguir lo necesario para darles una vida digna a sus súbditos. El año pasado invirtió todo lo ganado en las justas en canalizar el agua del lago para llevarla hasta el poblado y construyó un sistema de conductos para evitar que las aguas residuales inundaran las calles. Los aldeanos la querían con devoción pero sus arcas estaban vacías. Apesadumbrada, le comunicó las malas noticias "Acabo de venir del pueblo y la mayoría de las casas necesita un tejado nuevo. El invierno se acerca y pronto el frío será insoportable sin un buen techo con el que guarecerse"

En ese momento, sus hermanos entraron en el castillo bromeando con su escudero "Frost, prepara los caballos. Dentro de dos días partimos al norte" Las risas cesaron en ese momento. Aquello sólo podía significar que Jane iba a participar en alguna justa. Y aunque le gustaba practicar en el patio y era una excelente combatiente, prefería quedarse en el castillo al cuidado de su gente. Si se veía obligada a participar era porque algún imprevisto importante había surgido.

"¿Qué ocurre Jane?" preguntó Tommy preocupado. La última vez que su hermana había participado en una justa, había ganado fama, fortuna y una herida en un costado que casi le costó la vida.

"Voy a participar en el torneo que organiza Lord Isles. Los premios son siempre generosos y ganando en las justas conseguiremos lo suficiente para arreglar las cabañas antes del invierno"

Frankie miró a su madre y a su hermano antes de pronunciar en voz alta lo que les preocupaba a todos "Pero si pierdes, se acabó Jane. Esto es lo último que nos queda"

Jane era más que consiente de la precaria situación que vivían. Si no conseguía ganar al menos en una de las disciplinas, las cosas se podían poner muy difíciles "Entonces, no puedo permitirme perder"

-R&I-

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Jane desmontó rápidamente, ayudando a los demás a descargar los bártulos de los caballos. Después de montar su tienda y preparar todo lo necesario para participar en los torneos del día siguiente, Jane indicó con diligencia a cada uno lo que tenía que hacer "Tommy, encárgate de inscribirme en todos los torneos. Aunque será extenuante, necesitamos reunir tanto dinero como sea posible si queremos asegurarnos un invierno tranquilo. El año pasado la epidemia de gripe acabó con las pocas reservas que teníamos guardadas para comprar semillas para plantar los campos. Frankie, consigue algo para cenar mientras Frost busca al herrero para que acabe de ajustarme la armadura. Últimamente me apretaba demasiado en las piernas y no me dejaba moverme cuando el caballo se pone a trotar. Voy a presentarme ante Lord Isles y después nos vemos aquí. Quiero cenar pronto y descansar. Mañana será un día duro"

Cuando Jane llegó al castillo, se encontró con varios caballeros que conocía de torneos anteriores. Con un gesto de cabeza, los saludó a todos. La mayoría de ellos estaban en su misma situación. Aquellos torneos servían para mantener a las gentes que dependían de ellos; por eso, a pesar de todo, se consideraban amigos. Alejado del grupo, charlando animadamente con el anfitrión, Jane observó una cara nueva. Curiosa le preguntó a uno de sus camaradas por el nuevo participante "¿Quién es ese?"

"Lord Garrett Fairfield. He oído que participará por primera vez este año en los juegos. Al parecer le importa menos el combate que la mano de la hija de Lord Isles"

"¿Viene a buscar esposa?" preguntó Jane confundida. Nunca se había planteado buscar una pero estaba segura que había maneras más fáciles y lugares más adecuados para buscarla que un torneo de caballería.

"Mejor dicho, viene a buscar la dote de la chica. Al parecer su padre se ha cansado de buscarle marido y que la mujer los rechace a todos sin apenas pensárselo así que este año Lord Isles piensa ofrecer la mano de su hija como premio para el ganador del torneo. Quien quiera que gane, tendrá la vida solucionada"

Jane lo observó más detenidamente "No parece que necesite el dinero"

Lord Grant sonrió con malicia "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Ha malgastado toda su fortuna en cualquier vicio inimaginable. Está más arruinado que cualquiera de nosotros."

Levantó la copa para acabarse el vino antes de marcharse "Entonces es una pena que alguno de nosotros vaya a impedirle conseguir su objetivo, ¿no crees?"

El hombre chocó su copa con la de ella, animado "Brindo por eso"

"Me marcho. Quiero descansar esta noche. Mañana será un día agotador"

Con la mano se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió a su tienda. Esperaba que su acompañantes no hubieran tenido ningún problema. Lo único que quería era descansar y prepararse para mañana. Había demasiado en juego.

-R&I-

Lady Maura Isles se sentó junto a sus padres en el palco principal. Encontraba esos torneos sumamente aburridos pero su padre estaba empeñado en que asistiera. Si fuera por ella, estaría más que encantada de encerrarse en la biblioteca y enfrascarse en alguno de los libros de botánica y medicina. Cuando el señor se levantó y se acercó al frente del palco, todos los presentes en el campo callaron. Con voz clara y potente, anunció la gran noticia "Este año, ofrezco la mano de mi hija al vencedor del torneo" Maura lo miró horrorizada. Lo último que pasaba por su mente era acabar casada con uno de esos patanes brutos y maleducados. Gritos de júbilo y silbidos de apreciación inundaron el ambiente. Maura vio horrorizada como varios de los hombres la miraban con deseo. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. De repente, uno de los combatientes llamó su atención. Era más esbelto y ágil que el resto. Se sorprendió al ver como acariciaba el hocico de su caballo. Pocos hombres se tomaban la molestia de tratar así a sus monturas. Con mayor interés, vio como subía al animal y tomaba una de las lanzas de la mano de su escudero. Para su alegría, tumbó a su adversario en el primer choque, ganando un caballo y una hermosa armadura. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al quitarse el yelmo, descubrió a una atractiva joven de cabello rizado.

Curiosa, se acercó a su madre para preguntarle por la mujer "Es Lady Rizzoli" le comunicó la mujer "sus tierras limitan al norte con las nuestras"

"¿Cómo es que compite ella?" aunque no era la primera vez que oía hablar de la participación de una mujer en un torneo de esas características, Maura se sintió intrigada. Su madre se encogió de hombros "En nuestro reino el título pasa siempre al primogénito, da igual si es hombre y mujer. Por eso, Lady Rizzoli es la cabeza de su familia. Además, muchos de los participantes encuentran en estos torneos su único medio para subsistir y tengo entendido que Lady Rizzoli es una magnífica combatiente. Seguramente de su victoria depende el futuro de su gente"

Aquel día, Jane tumbó a sus dos adversarios con la primera lanza, ganando un botín considerable. Con la venta de los dos caballos y las flamantes armaduras, consiguieron el dinero que necesitaban para arreglar las cabañas. Esa misma tarde se proclamó campeona con la espada. Se alegró al comprobar la cuantía del premio. Por fin podría reforzar los muros exteriores de su castillo. Durante dos días, Jane estuvo batallando sin tregua hasta llegar al combate final en las justas. Aquella noche no pudo dejar de dar vueltas en su jergón. La dote de la hija de Lord Isles iba a ser más que generosa; si consiguiera ganar, ya no tendría que preocuparse más en participar en ese tipo de luchas y podría dedicarse a hacer prosperar sus tierras. Además, la mujer era una preciosidad. La había visto en un par de ocasiones y tenía que reconocer que no le importaría compartir su cama con ella. Suspiró cansada. Tenía demasiadas inquietudes en su vida como para tener que preocuparse de una consentida que se había pasado todos los juegos ignorando a sus visitantes sistemáticamente. Con resignación, aceptó su destino. Aquel matrimonio era necesario para asegurar el futuro de su gente. Si aquel era el precio que tenía que pagar, que así fuera.

-R&I-

Lord Grant y el resto de sus camaradas le desearon buena suerte antes de subirse al caballo. Esa mañana iba a enfrentarse a Lord Fairfield en la justa final y después de lo que le había contado su amigo sabía que aquel tipo no iba a ponérselo fácil. No se equivocó. Después de romper las tres lanzas de rigor, el combate fue declarado nulo. Jane se bajó dolorida del caballo. Aquel tipo sería un imbécil pero golpeaba como un martillo "Frost, ayúdame a quitarme la armadura, me cuesta respirar"

"¿Estás herida Jane?" le preguntó su hermano preocupado.

La mujer lo tranquilizó enseguida "No es nada. Pero que te rompan tres lanzas en el pecho no facilita mucho el trabajo de los pulmones"

Frankie suspiró tranquilo. Si su hermana tenía el ánimo suficiente para bromear, estaba bien.

El heraldo de Lord Isles les comunicó la decisión de su señor "El ganador del torneo se decidirá con los arcos"

Sin más dilación, todos se encaminaron hacia el campo de tiro, donde varias dianas aguardaban preparadas. La suerte quiso que Lord Garrett Fairfield disparara primero. Cargó la flecha en el arco y apuntó a la diana más alejada "Lord Fairfield ha dado en el centro" gritó el mozo desde la lejanía segundos después. El hombre sonrió con soberbia, convencido de su victoria, mirándola con suficiencia mientras Jane preparaba su arco. Ella sonrió confiada; el muy necio se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa. Aunque le gustaba practicar con la espada y montar a caballo, lo que realmente le apasionaba era practicar con el arco. Jane respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando ralentizar su corazón. Cerró los ojos y se olvidó de todo lo que había a su alrededor. El secreto de su puntería consistía en su capacidad para centrarse únicamente en su objetivo. Tensó la cuerda del arco y fijó su mirada en el centro de la flecha clavada en la diana. Soltó la fleja y contuvo la respiración mientras la flecha volaba hacia su destino. Cerró los ojos satisfecha al oír el crujido de la madera abriéndose por la mitad.

"Lady Rizzoli gana!" Exclamó el representante de los Isles. Los presentes en el campo estallaron en gritos de alegría y pronto rodearon a su nueva campeona.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Cuando llegó a su tienda, le dio instrucciones a su escudero para que le trajera ropa limpia y agua con la que bañarse. Lord Isles había organizado un banquete para celebrar el fin del torneo y debía estar presentable para la cita. Después de asearse, se vistió con las mejores prendas que poseía. Las calzas negras eran de lana de buena calidad y los brocados dorados de su casaca demostraban el origen noble de la mujer que los vestía. Se calzó los botines de cuero blando y se dispuso a reunirse con su anfitrión.

Aquella noche las felicitaciones no dejaron de sucederse "Bien hecho, Jane!", "Enhorabuena Lady Rizzoli" Jane asentía con la cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento cada vez que alguien celebraba su victoria. Lord Grant se acercó a ella, contento por la fortuna de su amiga "Felicitaciones Jane. Por fin has conseguido lo que muchos de nosotros perseguimos. La fortuna suficiente para poder dejar de luchar de torneo en torneo"

Jane alzó la copa, en señal de aprobación. Con ganas de molestar a su hermana, Tommy bromeó "¿Y qué piensas hacer con tu prometida?"

Jane se encogió de hombros "Lord Isles me ha convocado mañana. Imagino que querrá hablar de las condiciones del casamiento"

"No me importaría estar en tu lugar" añadió el chico, pensando en la mujer que pronto se casaría con su hermana. La había visto de lejos pero aún así le había parecido una belleza.

"Deja de pensar con la entrepierna Tommy" le recriminó su hermana "Por lo que hemos visto es orgullosa, remilgada y demasiado acostumbrada a los lujos. Te aseguro que casarme con ella no va a facilitarme la vida"

El joven la miró indignado. No le gustaba cuando su hermana le hablaba con esa condescendencia. Mucho menos delante de otros caballeros. Irritado, contestó sin pensar "Entonces no te cases. Nadie te obliga"

Lord Grant se rió ante la ingenuidad del muchacho mientras Jane lo miró con dureza, frustrada ante la simpleza de su hermano "Maldita sea Tommy! Hay mucha gente que depende de mí. Casándome con ella se acabaron nuestros problemas"

"Vaya, realmente sabes como hacer sentirse deseada a una mujer"

Los tres se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Lady Maura Isles. El primero en reaccionar fue Lord Grant. Caballeroso, se inclinó para besarle la mano galantemente "Es un placer saludarla Lady Maura"

Maura asintió cortésmente "Lord Grant"

Rápidamente, Tommy Rizzoli siguió el ejemplo del hombre mayor y saludó a la dama con una reverencia. Incómodo por la tensión existente entre las dos mujeres, Lord Grant decidió apartarse, llevándose consigo al menor de los Rizzoli. Cuando estuvieron a solas, Maura observó a Jane detenidamente, esperando ver como se recuperaba del desliz.

"Lady Isles. Si la he ofendido, mis disculpas"

"Puedes llamarme Maura y no estoy ofendida. A mí me entusiasma tan poco como a ti este compromiso"

Aquella sinceridad la pilló por sorpresa. Imaginaba que la mujer no estaría impaciente por casarse con ella pues apenas se conocían pero no esperaba que lo expresara con tanta franqueza "¿Perdón?"

"Está claro que lo único que te interesa de este compromiso es el beneficio económico y yo claramente no estoy ansiosa por casarme con alguien que me ha ganado como si fuera un caballo"

"Sea como sea estamos comprometidas y nos guste o no eso no va a cambiar. Cuando antes lo aceptemos, mejor"

"Considerando todo lo que ganáis, es comprensible que lo veáis tan fácil. Es una lástima que yo no cuente con la misma suerte"

Jane se sintió ofendida por aquellas palabras. Aquella consentida tendría que estar agradecida. Podría haber acabado comprometida con alguien mucho peor que ella. Aquellos torneos estaban repletos de caballeros sucios, viciosos y toscos demasiado aficionados al vino y las cartas. Al menos con ella no tendría que preocuparse de que la asaltare en cuanto pusieran un pie fuera del castillo de su padre o que se gastara la dote de su padre en libertinajes. Sin pensarlo, escupió el insulto deseando humillar a aquella malcriada.

"Créeme, si fueras un caballo ya te hubiera vendido y como amante ni siquiera eres mi tipo. Me gustan las mujeres cálidas y apasionadas, no frígidas y indiferentes. En ningún caso veo el beneficio del que habláis"

Maura la miró furiosa por el insulto "No sois más que otra ignorante aprovechada que simplemente ha tenido más suerte que sus contrincantes jugando con unos palos. Puede que hayáis ganado una esposa pero tened por seguro que no habéis conseguido un mujer" y mirándola por última vez con desprecio la dejó allí plantada.

Jane cerró los ojos cansada. Lo último que le faltaba era que aquella mujer le complicara más la vida. A su espalda, la voz de Lord Isles la sacó de su pensamientos "Lady Rizzoli. Vuestra fama es bien merecida" Jane inclinó la cabeza, aceptando el cumplido.

Mirando como su hija se retiraba del salón añadió "Veo que ya habéis conocido a mi hija y a vuestra prometida" Jane asintió sin añadir nada, esperando a ver que tenía que decirle el hombre "Como dije el primer día del torneo, además del generoso botón, el ganador del torneo conseguiría la mano de mi hija. Ese derecho es vuestro Lady Rizzoli"

"Vuestra hija parece que no está demasiado de acuerdo"

"Se acostumbrará. ¿Habéis pensado como queréis llevar a cabo el compromiso?"

"Si no hay inconveniente, me gustaría partir cuanto antes milord. Hay mucho por hacer en mis tierras y el invierno se acerca."

Lord Isles observó a la mujer que tenía ante él con respeto. Se alegró de que su hija fuera a casarse con ella. Lady Jane Rizzoli además de valerosa era justa y emprendedora "Le diré a mi mayordomo que prepare de inmediato lo necesario para hacer oficial el compromiso y mañana por la mañana podréis emprender el camino. Como muestra de buena voluntad, aceptad la mitad de la dote de mi hija. Dentro de un mes, Lady Isles y yo estaremos encantados de visitaros para celebrar el matrimonio con vuestra gente y entregaros la otra mitad"

Jane asintió complacida. Aquel dinero le serviría para mejorar en gran medida sus propiedades. Sin embargo, sabía que su futura esposa no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Pensó en los dos días de camino que había hasta sus tierras y un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Antes de marcharse, dejó claras sus intenciones "Frankie, empezad a levantar el campamento. Quiero partir en cuanto sea posible. Hay mucho trabajo en el castillo y quiero empezar cuanto antes"


	3. Chapter 3

**Última actualización del año **

**Feliz 2014 a todas!**

**3**

La ceremonia fue rápida y sencilla. Jane y Maura intercambiaron los anillos y después de firmar el documento que hacía oficial el compromiso, ya no había marcha atrás. En un mes Lady Jane Rizzoli iba a casarse con Lady Maura Isles. Todavía enojada por la humillación de la noche anterior, Maura no dejó de mirarla con furia mientras su padre acababa de firmar el documento. Jane la miró divertida. Era media cabeza más baja que ella, brillante pelo color rubio rojizo, con perfectas ondas que le llegaban hasta los hombros y pesar de los aparatosos vestidos, sabía a ciencia cierta que debajo de toda aquella tela se escondía un cuerpo esbelto. El escote del vestido dejaba entrever la forma de unos pechos generosos y firmes, de piel apenas bronceada, suave y delicada. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era su boca, esos labios rosados, generosos. Desde que la había conocido no había dejado de imaginarse como sería besarlos. No era una idiota para no reconocer que Lady Maura Isles era una mujer atractiva pero cuando se enfadaba la encontraba irresistible.

"Lady Rizzoli, espero que este sea el inicio de una próspera relación. Si me acompañáis sólo queda arreglar el asunto de la dote y podréis partir"

Decidida a enojarla un poco más, Jane se burló "Por supuesto. A fin de cuentas, la dote es casi tan importante como la novia"

Lord Isles se dirigió a su hija con tono autoritario, el mismo que destinaba para dar órdenes a los criados o instrucciones a sus caballeros "Maura, los lacayos ya han llevado tu equipaje junto a los hombres de Lady Rizzoli. Si quieres despedirte de alguien hazlo ahora. Dentro de poco partís" y sin darle tiempo a replicar se dirigió decidido a su despacho personal para acabar de completar las gestiones necesarios para formalizar la unión.

-R&I-

Durante el primer día de trayecto, las dos mujeres apenas se dirigieron la palabra. Jane estaba demasiado ocupada en vigilar que nadie los emboscara de camino a casa. A fin de cuentas, a esas alturas todo el mundo sabía quienes eran y la valiosa carga que llevaban entre sus pertenencias. Una fortuna como la que ellos custodiaban era una tentación demasiado grande para que algún bandido no se aventurara a probar fortuna. Eran guerreros hábiles y leales, perfectamente adiestrados pero siempre había algún necio que decidía probar fortuna.

Cuando encontraron un llano en el que montar el campamento, algunos hombres montaron la tienda de su señora mientras el resto encendía el fuego y preparaba la comida. Jane buscó a Maura con la mirada, y la encontró sentada junto a un árbol, alejada del grupo. Cuando Jane llegó junto a ella, se sentó a su lado y sin encontrar nada mejor que decir, decidió empezar por algo inofensivo "Dentro de poco nuestra tienda estará montada. Imagino que estarás agotada después de montar a caballo todo el día. Por suerte mañana a estas horas ya habremos llegado a casa y podrás descansar en condiciones"

"¿Vamos a dormir en la misma tienda?"

Jane la miró confundida por la sorpresa en su voz "¿Dónde quieres que duerma si no es en mi tienda? Es la única que hay"

"¿Quieres que acostarte contigo?"

Jane la miró divertida "¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Si te quedas más tranquila, no tengo ningún interés en acostarme contigo" Jane se levantó contenta al ver la sombra de la decepción en los ojos de su prometida. Quizás se había equivocado con ella. Después de charlar un momento con los hombres y ordenar las guardias de esa noche, Jane se encaminó al lago, en busca de un baño relajante que le ayudara a disipar parte del cansancio acumulado tras la agotadora jornada de viaje y las peleas de los últimos tres días. Cuando volvió al campamento, no vio a Maura por ningún sitio. Se despidió de los pocos hombres que había todavía alrededor del fuego y entró en su tienda. La imagen que se encontró le calentó el corazón. Maura se había apoderado de su cama. Por el poco tiempo que había pasado desde que había ido al lago, la mujer debía de estar agotada. En ese momento, Maura se movió y la manta que debía protegerla del frío se escurrió de su cuerpo. Las pupilas de Jane se dilataron al ver la fina tela del camisón que la cubría. Una oleada de calor bajó por su cuerpo, concentrándose en la parte baja de su vientre. Recordó con ironía la absurda afirmación que le había hecho junto al árbol. Se acercó para taparla de nueva y dio la vuelta para salir de la tienda. Si se metía en la cama con ella iba a despertarla y Maura necesitaba descansar. Acostumbrada a todas las comodidades, viajes como aquel debían de agotarla. Todavía les quedaba un día de camino hasta llegar a casa y después de ver como había reaccionado sólo con verla, estaba segura que si se acostaba junto a ella le esperaba una noche agotadora de frustración e incomodidad. Cogió una manta de uno de los baúles y se dispuso a dormir al raso.

-R&I-

El segundo día de trayecto, Maura encabezó la comitiva, bastante por delante del resto. Recordando el incidente de la noche anterior, Jane pensó que sería una buena idea empezar a conocerse antes de llegar a su casa así que puso su caballo a trotar hasta que la alcanzó. Como la otra mujer no se dignó a mirarla, decidió esperar a fuera ella la que hablara. Después de estar en silencio varias horas, Maura le preguntó "¿Hay alguna mujer esperándote?"

Jane la miró con asombro "Claro. Hay mucha gente que depende de mi"

Maura la miró, sin saber si realmente no la había entendido o si estaba burlándose de ella. La actitud de Jane la confundía. Maura sabía que era una mujer atractiva. Se lo habían dicho en multitud de ocasiones. Saber que su futura esposa no se sentí atraída por ella la desconcertaba "No me refería a eso. Me refería a si hay alguna mujer en especial que quiera verte cuando llegues"

"¿Qué quieres saber Maura?" Jane no estaba acostumbrada a tener que leer entre líneas. Cuando quería saber algo lo preguntaba y cuando quería decir algo, lo hacia sin dar tantos rodeos. Le gustaba ser directa y apreciaba que lo fueran con ella.

Maura la miró desafiante "Quiero saber si tienes alguna amante"

Jane sonrió "¿Te importa? Creo recordar que dijiste que había ganado una esposa no una mujer. Y puedo asegurarte que en ningún momento me he planteado la vida espiritual así que eso nos deja pocas alternativas"

"¿Estás diciéndome que si no me acuesto contigo vas a buscarte a otra mujer para meterla en tu cama?"

"Estoy diciéndote que no espero pasarme toda la vida sin volver a tocar a una mujer"

Jane percibió como Maura se ponía tensa sobre la montura. El caballo también lo notó, relinchando nervioso "¿Vas a obligarme a compartir tu cama?"

Jane la miró con dureza, enfadada por que la creyera capaz de aquella bajeza "Nunca en mi vida he forzado a nadie y no voy a empezar ahora" Tiró de las riendas de su caballo para dirigirlo hacia donde se encontraban sus hombres, cansada de perder el tiempo con alguien que no se había preocupado lo más mínimo en conocerla antes de juzgarla "Esta noche alcanzaremos mis tierras. Cuando lleguemos puedes considerar lo mío tuyo. Aunque no disponemos de una riqueza equiparable a la tuya, mi pueblo prospera poco a poco. Son gente orgullosa y te exijo que los trates con respeto. Suelo comer con mis soldados y mi madre se encargará de buscarte una habitación adecuada a tus exigencias así que no tendremos que vernos ni para comer ni para dormir"


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Desde que habían llegado, su vida no había hecho más que complicarse. Los aldeanos había recibido a la comitiva con gritos de alegría, conscientes que su victoria en el torneo supondría mejoras en el poblado y en sus vidas. Cuando se enteraron que la elegante dama que los acompañaba era Lady Maura Isles, la alegría se multiplicó. Si su señora se casaba con ella, su futuro estaba asegurado. Jane se sorprendió al ver la amabilidad con la que Maura trataba a cada uno de los habitantes que se le acercaban para presentarle sus respetos como futura señora y darle la enhorabuena por su próximo matrimonio. En aquellos momentos era una mujer completamente distinta a la que había conocido días antes. Cuando por fin llegaron al castillo, Jane la presentó a la gente que trabajaba allí y a continuación, se reunieron con su madre, que como era habitual estaba en la cocina, enfrascada junto con la cocinera en la elaboración alguna de sus nuevas recetas. En cuanto la vio, la mujer dejó de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse corriendo a saludar a su hija. Sin darle tiempo a presentarle a la desconocida que iba acompañándola, Lady Angela se abalanzó sobre su hija, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que apenas la dejaba respirar.

Sabiendo que su madre habría estado todos esos días preocupada por ella, intentó tranquilizarla "Estoy bien mamá. Ya puedes soltarme. Ésta ha sido la última vez que he peleado en una justa. A partir de ahora me dedicaré a cuidar de mis tierras y de la gente que vive en ellas"

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la mujer mayor, contenta por las noticias. Por fin tendría que dejar de preocuparse. De repente, cayó en la cuenta que su hija no estaba sola. Dedicando toda su atención a la dama, que por los vestidos y la apariencia debía ser noble, se disculpó por sus malos modales "Lo siento mucho querida. Siempre que Jane tiene que participar en algún torneo no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo malo que puede ocurrir. Y cuando vuelve sana y salva, no puedo evitar abrazarla y dar las gracias por tenerla de vuelta. Soy Lady Angela Rizzoli"

Maura hizo una elegante reverencia "Es un placer conocerla Lady Rizzoli. Soy Lady Maura Isles, la prometida de Jane"

Angela miró confusa a su hija. Jane no tardó en explicárselo "Lord Isles ofreció la mano de su hija a quien ganara el torneo. Dentro de un mes nos casaremos" Sin avisar, la mujer abrazó a Maura con afecto. En esos momentos, una sensación reconfortante envolvió a Maura por completo. Sin saber porque, aquella mujer le trasmitía una ternura que su madre nunca había conseguido. Una vez superada la sorpresa, Maura le devolvió el abrazo agradecida.

Jane le dio instrucciones a su madre "Encárgate de buscarle a Maura una habitación adecuada y ordena que trasladen allí sus pertenencias. Mientras tanto voy a buscar a Korsak para ver como avanzan las obras en el muro"

Cuando Jane salió de la cocina, alguien se precipitó sobre ella, besándola sin previo aviso. Durante algunos segundos se dejó llevara por la placentera sensación de aquel beso. No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber quien era la mujer que la estaba besando: Lady Caroline Possey. Separándose lo imprescindible para poder hablar, sus labios todavía rozándose, la mujer le susurró "Te he echado de menos" Volvió a besarla, enfatizando su declaración "He pensado mucho en ti durante estos días. No he podido dejar de recordar lo bien que lo pasamos aquella noche"

Desde la puerta de la cocina, Maura contemplaba incrédula lo que estaba ocurriendo ante ella. Se acercó a la pareja, tosiendo para intentar interrumpir la incómoda escena. Aquel sonido llamó la atención de las dos mujeres, que se separaron para poder mirarla. Maura le recriminó con dureza "A partir de ahora, me gustaría que dejara de besar a mi prometida. No pienso tolerar una falta de respeto así en mi casa"

Caroline miró a Maura con desdén "¿Prometida? Jane no tiene ninguna prometida"

Jane decidió dejar que Maura resolviera aquella situación. Estaba deseando ver como le explicaba los recientes cambios en su vida. Maura levantó su mano, mostrándole a la mujer el anillo que llevaba en sus dedo anular "Puedo asegurarte que sí que la tiene. Así que a partir de ahora, mostrarás respeto o puedes marcharte de mi casa"

Jane ladeó la cabeza curiosa. Carolina se burló "¿Tu casa?"

Maura se acercó decidida a Jane y por primera vez la besó. Fue un primer beso exigente, posesivo. Maura quería demostrarle a aquella grosera que lugar ocupaba cada una en aquella casa. Atrapó los labios de Jane entre los suyos, pasando se uno a otro lentamente, recorriéndolos con la lengua, mordisqueándolos provocativamente antes tirar suavemente del labio inferior para terminar la caricia. Sorprendida al principio, Jane correspondió a aquel ataque tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a ella. Por fin estaba disfrutando de aquellos labios que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza. Pero tan pronto como empezó, el beso acabó "Mi casa. Mi prometida. Ahora déjanos solas" Furiosa por aquella humillación, Caroline se dio la vuelta y salió del salón empujando a una de las criadas que estaba contemplando la escena desde la puerta principal.

Con ganas de volver a sentir los labios de Maura recorriendo los suyos, Jane inclinó la cabeza, animada por la actitud de Maura. Pero Maura la detuvo en el último momento "Esto no cambia nada las cosas. Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir: no soy un trofeo al que tengas derecho por haber ganado un torneo"

Jane sintió como la sangre empezaba a calentársele "¿De qué estás hablando? Has sido tú la que me has besado"

Maura la miró con dignidad "Era una cuestión de poder, no de sentimientos. Esa mujer tenía que saber que a partir de hoy, yo soy la señora de esta casa"

Jane le recriminó su actitud "Quieres ser la señora de esta casa pero no quieres compartir mi cama ni quieres que haya otras mujeres aquí. No es una actitud muy justa, ¿no crees?"

"No me importa si tienes amantes, siempre y cuando no las traigas a mi casa"

Jane no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo "¿Estás diciéndome que no te importa que me acueste con otras mujeres?"

"No tengo ningún interés en acostarme contigo y al parecer eso no es aceptable para ti. Siempre que seas discreta, puedes acostarte con quien quieras. Ahora si me disculpas tu madre está esperándome para mostrarme mi habitación"

-R&I-

Frankie Rizzoli y Frost vieron con preocupación como Jane salía furiosa del castillo e iba al patio de entrenamiento y cogía una de las espadas de madera que los caballeros más jóvenes utilizaban para entrenarse cuando todavía no sabían manejar con precisión un arma más peligrosa. Normalmente Jane no se dedicaba a instruir a los inexpertos aprendices así que si había decidido practicar con ellos era porque con esa espada, podía desatar toda su furia sin miedo a lastimar mucho más que el orgullo de aquellos desdichados.

Tal como habían imaginado, los pobres muchachos no tuvieron ni una oportunidad pero lo que más les sorprendió fue la forma en que la mujer estaba peleando. Ambos la habían visto pelear en justas y en batalla antes pero nunca la habían visto tan alterada. Normalmente era una combatiente sensata y templada pero aquella tarde parecía que lo único que buscaba era dar golpes y más golpes. Cansados de ver como se desquitaba con los pobres muchachos, los dos hombres bajaron al campo de entrenamiento para acabar con aquella escabechina.

Cogiéndole la espada de madera a uno de los asustados aprendices, Frankie la llamó a gritos "Eh, Jane! ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?"

"Lárgate Frankie! Deberías estar avergonzado. Tus aprendices apenas saben sostener la espada"

"Quizás si no estuvieran aterrorizados lo harían mucho mejor"

"Te aseguro que en el campo de batalla van a pasar mucho más miedo que aquí"

Decidido a provocarla para que se encarara con él, la retó "Entonces demuéstranos como se hace"

Jane empujó al asustado chico que tenía ante ella y se encaró con su hermano. Cuando llegó hasta él, soltó la espada con más fuerza que antes pero hábilmente su contrincante interceptó cada una de las estocada. Entrecortadamente a causa del esfuerzo le preguntó "¿Qué te ocurre? Desde que hemos vuelto estás descentrada, nerviosa e irascible"

"Estaría mucho más tranquila si hicieras mejor tu trabajo!"

"Las obras en el muro exterior van más avanzadas de lo previsto, los hombres están entrenando más y mejor y las últimas cosechas han sido abundantes ¿se puede saber porqué estás así? ¿O sería mejor decir por quién?"

Ante la mención de su prometida, Jane perdió la concentración momentáneamente. Frankie aprovechó ese despiste para golpearla en el costado. Su hermana se doblegó por el dolor, dejando escapar un gruñido. Rápidamente, se reincorporó y volvió al ataque pero la rabia ofuscaba su mente y volvió a errar el golpe. Sin piedad, Frankie volvió a golpearla, esta vez en la espalda. Jane arqueó la espalda, casi sin respiración. Se encaró con su hermano y olvidándose que estaban simplemente entrenando, empezó a lanzar golpes como si su vida dependiera de ello. Frankie no tuvo más remedio que retroceder hasta que cansado, bloqueó la espada de Jane con la suya, impidiéndole continuar "¿Estás loca? No se lo que te está pasando pero sea lo que sea soluciónalo y soluciónalo pronto. Si sigues así vas a hacerte daño o vas a hacer daño a alguien"

Jane empujó a su hermano para apartarlo de ella y lanzó con rabia la espada a sus pies. Sin decir una palabra salió del campo de entrenamiento y se dirigió al castillo, más enfadada consigo misma que con cualquier otro. Maldita fuera Maura por hacerla sentir así. ¿Con que derecho le exigía nada? Todavía con la adrenalina fluyéndole por el cuerpo, se dirigió a enfrentarse con su prometida.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Otro capítulo corto; espero que como yo penséis que más vale algo cortito que nada hasta febrero. Sólo podía actualizar otra de las historias antes de hacer el parón y como parecía que esta era la que más os gustaba de las que tengo en marcha, aquí tenéis, la segunda actualización del día. Nos vemos el mes que viene! ;)**_

**5**

Maura despidió a Lady Angela y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada. Estaba cansada por el viaje, pero sobre estaba agotada mentalmente. Desde que había conocido las intenciones de su padre, su emociones se habían descontrolado. Miró la habitación con atención, gratamente sorprendida por la calidez que encontró, la misma que se extendía por el resto de su nuevo hogar. El castillo de Jane no era tan grande como el de su padre pero compensaba el menor tamaño con una distribución inteligente y una situación estratégica. Los campos parecían fértiles y la gente la había recibido con cordialidad y alegría. Ahora que podía bajar la guardia, tenía que reconocer que había tenido suerte al comprometerse con Jane. Podría haber acabado comprometida con uno de aquellos caballeros toscos y obscenos que no habrían tenido consideración alguna con sus deseos. Se acercó a la ventana y pudo contemplar los extensos campos recién recolectados. Jane le había informado antes de llegar que sus tierras empezaban a prosperar y por lo que había visto en su breve visita al poblado que se alzaba a los pies del castillo, Jane estaba invirtiendo esas ganancias en mejorar la vida de sus vasallos. Aquello demostraba que era una mujer consideraba y generosa, mucho más de lo que ella podía decir de los nobles que había conocido en el salón de su padre.

Un portazo a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Maura se estremeció al ver a Jane tan furiosa. La mujer respiraba entrecortadamente, incapaz de controlar lo que sentía en aquellos momentos "¿Estás loca? ¿de verdad me estás diciendo que no te importa que me acueste con otras mujeres?"

Maura se enderezó orgullosa, decidida a no dejarla ver su temor "Preferiría que llamaras antes de entrar en mi dormitorio. Y sí, te estoy diciendo que si el sexo es tan importante para ti puedes buscarlo donde creas oportuno siempre y cuando respetes mi casa"

Jane no apartó la vista de sus ojos "No quiero buscarlo en ningún sitio. Te quiero a ti Maura"

"Esa no es una posibilidad. No puedo acostarme contigo"

Jane la miró fijamente "No pienso permitir que tengas amantes Maura. Esa si que no es una posibilidad"

Maura la miró con dureza "No te preocupes. No me interesa el sexo contigo ni con nadie. Sería una humillación innecesaria"

Había algo en la vulnerabilidad de su voz que le decía a Jane que debajo de aquella aversión tan categórica había algo más "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Hace varios años, estaba prometida con el hijo de un amigo de mi padre. Un día, mi prometido me convenció para conocernos un poco mejor" Maura sintió como una oleada de calor le subía por el rostro "Enseguida empezó a tocarme con rudeza, a besarme sin apenas dejarme respirar. Por mucho que lo intenté fui incapaz de sentir nada. Después de aquel incidente, las relaciones se fueron enfriando hasta que rompió el compromiso cuando encontró a alguien más receptiva a sus afectos. He besado a varios caballeros más y el resultado siempre ha sido el mismo. Soy incapaz de sentir placer"

Jane estaba alucinada por lo que estaba oyendo. Por lo que parecía aquel idiota se había preocupado más de su satisfacción que de la de ella, y por aquella torpeza, Maura se sentía insegura respecto a compartir su intimidad con nadie más. Se acercó a ella decidida a demostrarle lo absurdo de aquella creencia. Maura retrocedió hasta que la pared de la habitación le impidió continuar. Jane la tomó por la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Se humedeció los labios y descendió su rostro sobre el de ella. Al principio, notó los labios de Maura tensos bajo los suyos. Pacientemente, empezó a moverlos lentamente sobre los suyos, sin prisa. Atrapó primero su labio inferior entre sus labios, tirando suavemente de él, cuando lo soltó, le dedicó la misma atención al labio superior. Mientras la besaba, Jane subió las manos lentamente por su cintura hasta que sus pulgares apenas rozaron la parte inferior de sus pechos. Cuando Maura emitió un pequeño gemido de aprobación, Jane supo que estaba haciéndolo bien. Atrevida, recorrió el labio inferior con su lengua, intentando abrirlos con suavidad. Instintivamente, Maura le dio permiso, abriendo poco a poco la boca para facilitarle el acceso. Jane accedió al interior, acariciando delicadamente su lengua con la punta de la suya. De repente, interrumpió el beso. Primero retiró la lengua despacio, luego los labios y finalmente apartó la cara sólo unos centímetros, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los labios de Maura, casi rozándolos y esperó. Maura acercó su boca hacia ella, impaciente por continuar. Jane sonrió con los labios cerrados, sintiendo los labios de Maura impacientes sobre los suyos.

"Esto demuestra que no te ocurre nada malo, Maura. Sólo que tus anteriores parejas eran una egoístas desconsiderados. Ahora si me perdonas, voy a ir a darme un baño y a descansar. Mañana me espera un día agotador"

Aquel beso había sido exquisito. Deseó volver a repetirlo, volver a sentir el calor de Jane a través de la roja, la firmeza de sus manos en su cintura "¿No vas a pasar la noche aquí?" Jane notó un deje de decepción en la voz de la mujer. Sonrió contenta. Si quería que lo suyo con Maura funcionara, tenía que ir encendiéndola poco a poco. Si lo precipitaba, nunca conseguiría romper sus barreras.

"No, he venido a decirte que no tengo intención de buscarme amantes. Buenas noches Maura"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Vaaaale, ya se que dije que hasta febrero nada de nada pero la carne es débil, así que aunque tengo millones de apuntes para estudiar tenía que escribirlo sí o sí. Después de esto, voy a desconectar internet para no caer en la tentación ;)**_

**6**

Maura no pudo dormir aquella noche. Acostada en la cama, no podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez el primer beso verdadero que había compartido con Jane. Se tocó los labios, recordando como Jane los había acariciado con los suyos, con paciencia y ternura. Sintió como una corriente de calor le bajaba desde las mejillas hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, creando una sensación de urgencia que nunca antes había sentido. Sonrió. Gracias a aquel beso, había descubierto que podía sentir, que podía disfrutar. Poco a poco, el cansancio de los últimos días se fue apoderando de ella y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó, la brillante luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le indicó que estaba bien entrada la mañana. Se levantó despacio y se sorprendió al encontrar el fuego todavía encendido y una vasija con agua limpia cerca de él. Al parecer alguna de las criadas había entrado en la habitación y ella no se había dado ni cuenta. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormía tanto y tan profundamente. Se lavó la cara con el agua tibia y se peinó con paciencia, hasta que estuvo satisfecha con el resultado. A continuación, se quitó la camisa de dormir y se puso uno de los vestidos que menos se habían arrugado en el viaje. Se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de bajar a desayunar y satisfecha con la imagen que el espejó le devolvió, salió de la habitación.

Cuando llegó al salón principal se asombró al verlo repleto de gente. Al fondo de la habitación descubrió una gran butaca de piel donde Jane estaba sentada. Junto a ella, dos a cada lado, Maura identificó a Frankie Rizzoli, junto a el estaba sentado un hombre mayor de pelo cano y al otro lado dos personas que no reconoció. Ante ellos, iban desfilando lentamente varios de los campesinos, algunos de los cuales recordó del día anterior. Curiosa, detuvo a uno de los mozos que pasaban en ese momento por su lado "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó

El mozo inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto "Hoy es el día de las audiencias, señora. Cualquiera de los aldeanos puede pedir cita y exponer su queja o problema y lady Rizzoli y el resto del consejo lo tomarán en consideración y decidirán al respecto"

"¿Consejo?"

"Si señora. Frankie Rizzoli representa a los soldados. Vince Korsak a los artesanos. Las mujeres que hay al otro lado de Jane son Agnes Scott, que representa a los campesinos y Amanda Clark, que es la sanadora de la villa" Maura cada vez estaba más intrigada por la forma en que Jane dirigía sus tierras. Si ya era bastante infrecuente que decidiera invertir parte de su fortuna en mejorar las condiciones de sus tierras, más extraño todavía era que diera ese tipo de autoridad a gente que estaba sometida a ella. Cuando el último de los ponentes hubo expuesto su caso, Maura vio como Jane se despedía de las mujeres que había a su lado y salía del castillo junto a Vince Korsak y su hermano. Alisándose el vestido, intentando eliminar las inexistentes arrugas que se hubieran podio formar en el corto camino desde su dormitorio hasta el salón, Maura salió detrás de ellos. Cuando salió fuera, vio que los tres ya estaban a medio camino de los campos de entrenamiento. Para su disgusto, Maura vio como lady Caroline también se había dado cuenta de quien estaba atravesando la plaza y se dirigía decidida hacia ellos. Con disgusto vio como los dos hombres se despedían de Jane, dejándola sola con aquella fastidiosa mujer. Enderezó los hombros y se encaminó con paso firme hacia ellas. Después del beso de la noche anterior la idea que tenía de su relación con Jane había cambiado. Todavía no sabía muy bien lo que sentía por ella pero lo que si sabía era que no le gustaba ver a aquella mujer cerca de ella. A medida que se aproximaba a la pareja, su descontento iba en aumento. La mujer jugueteaba con los cordones de la camisa de Jane, manifestando abiertamente lo que le pasaba en aquellos momentos por la cabeza. Justo en el momento en que la mujer intentaba tirar de los cordones para acercar la boca de Jane a la suya, Maura las interrumpió con tono glacial "Es la segunda vez que interrumpo una situación comprometida. Espero que no haya una tercera, porque no seré tan paciente"

Mientras Jane sonreía al verla, la otra mujer la examinó de arriba abajo con soberbia "¿eso es una amenaza?" El tono alterado de la conversación estaba atrayendo la atención de las mujeres y hombres que estaban aquella mañana en la plaza del poblado. Pronto se vieron rodeados de una pequeña multitud, ansiosa por ver como se solucionaba aquella lucha de poder. Antes de que Jane hubiese llegado con su prometida, lady Caroline siempre se había comportado como la señora del castillo. Maura no se amedrentó "Esa la constatación de un hecho. Esto sí que es una amenaza: mantente alejada de mi prometida o lárgate de mis tierras"

La mujer se rió con insolencia "¿Tus tierras? Son las tierras de Jane y mientras ella me quiera aquí o en su cama no hay nada que tú puedas"

Jane se apartó de su lado para colocarse junto a Maura, rozando su mano con la suya "La palabra de Maura es una orden mía. Cualquiera que no acepte su autoridad puede irse de mis tierras de inmediato" El murmullo de la multitud se hice ensordecedor. Jane acababa de establecer el poder de Maura ante todo su pueblo. Sin pensarlo, Maura estrechó la mano de Jane entre la suya. Jane le devolvió el apretón intentando reconfortarla. Maura nunca en su vida se había sentido tan valorada. Caroline miró a Maura con odio y se marchó furiosa, abriéndose paso entre la multitud a empujones.

Intentando aliviar la tensión, Jane se ofreció a ser su guía "¿te apetece conocer el pueblo?"

Maura sonrió "Claro. Me encantará"

**-R&I-**

Durante todo el paseo, se vieron abordadas por varias personas que se acercaban a saludarlas y darles la enhorabuena por su futura boda. Cuando vivía con su padre, sus vasallos lo respetaban como señor pero con Jane era diferente, aquellas personas sentían verdadero afecto por su señora. Jane sonrió a cada una de aquellas personas, saludándolas por su nombre, interesándose por su vida y sus problemas.

Jane se despidió de la mujer del panadero antes de sugerirle volver al castillo "Se está haciendo tarde y ya va siendo hora que volvamos al castillo. Si quieres, mañana podemos coger unos caballos y te enseñaré las tierras que hay fuera de los muros"

"Sería magnífico. Jane…" Maura se ruborizó antes de preguntarle a Jane lo que llevaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza desde la noche anterior "… ¿crees que podríamos dormir juntas esta noche?"


	7. Chapter 7

**He vuelto a caer en la tentación. Soy carne de secta, lo sé y lo acepto ;-) Al menos he de decir en mi defensa que estoy cumpliendo mi planning de estudio así que el cargo de conciencia es menor. Seguramente a partir de la semana que viene actualizaré mucho menos pero intentaré al menos que sea un capítulo por semana. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestras fantásticas opiniones. Gracias a ellas tengo que escribir un poco cada día. Si suspendo será por vuestra culpa ;-)**

**7**

Era la primera vez que se sentaba a comer en la mesa principal pero a pesar del delicioso olor que emanaba de los platos y de la agradable charla que inundaba el salón Maura se vio incapaz de disfrutar de la velada. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y se acercaba la hora de retirarse a su dormitorio el nudo que tenía en la garganta se estrechaba cada vez más. Se preguntaba en que estaba pensando cuando le pidió a Jane que pasara la noche con ella. Aquello había sido un error, un grandísimo error. Que hubiera disfrutado de aquel beso no quería decir que cuando Jane entrara en su cama aquella noche las cosas fueran a ir igual de bien. ¿Y si no podía complacerla?¿Y si Jane se cansaba de su torpeza? Apenas estaba empezando a conocerla pero había sido suficiente para darse cuenta que era una mujer divertida, inteligente y considerada. Levantó la vista del plato y se encontró con los ojos de Jane fijos en ella. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola por dentro. También tenía que reconocerle eso. Cuando la miraba de ese modo sabía que Jane la deseaba pero al contrario que en anteriores ocasiones donde se había sentido como un trofeo, como algo que poseer, Jane la hacía sentirse exquisita. La hacía sentir poderosa. Cuando por fin terminó la cena, Maura se despidió educadamente de lady Rizzoli y del resto de comensales y se retiró a su dormitorio.

Lo primero que hizo cuando entró en la habitación fue servirse un vaso de agua de la jarra que había en la mesa junto a la cama. Se lo bebió de un trago, la garganta seca a causa del nerviosismo. Con el vaso vacío todavía en la mano se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, incapaz de permanecer quieta ni un momento. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse se dio la vuelta rápidamente, cayéndosele el vaso de la mano. Jane frunció el ceño al ver la cara de preocupación de la otra mujer. Durante toda la cena había estado observándola y se había percatado que Maura no había probado apenas la comida y su conversación se había limitado a escuetos monosílabos cuando alguien se dirigía expresamente a ella. Podía afirmar sin lugar a dudas que la mujer estaba inquieta por lo que iba a ocurrir aquella noche. Jane cerró la puerta suavemente y se acercó a la chimenea encendida. Decidida a darle a Maura todo el tiempo que necesitara, extendió las manos hacia el fuego intentando calentarlas y aguardó pacientemente a que Maura se decidiera a hablar.

Maura estaba al borde del colapso. Atropelladamente intentó justificarse "Jane, se que fui yo la que te sugerí pasar la noche juntas pero en estos momentos no se si … creo que no …"

Jane se dio la vuelta, mirándola a los ojos "Maura, te lo dije cuando nos conocimos y te lo vuelvo a repetir: te deseo, creo que nunca en mi vida he deseado algo tanto pero puedo esperar. Hasta ayer pensabas que eras incapaz de disfrutar del sexo y por tu respuesta a un simple beso, quedó demostrado que estabas equivocada. No tengo prisa Maura, esta noche sólo quiero dormir contigo"

"¿sólo dormir?" preguntó dudosa Maura. Parte de ella se sintió aliviada al saber que Jane no tenía ninguna idea preconcebida de lo que iba a ocurrir aquella noche pero otra parte, la que había empezado a despertarse la noche anterior, estaba decepcionada. Aquel beso la había dejado con ganas de más, de continuar explorando lo que se había negado a sí misma tanto tiempo.

Jane se alegró que Maura fuera tan expresiva. Su rostro era demasiado transparente para ocultar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos. Jane empezó a desvestirse, intentando provocarla un poco más. Había sido sincera con Maura al decirle que no tenía intención de acostarse con ella aquella noche pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera intentar provocarla un poco más. La eficacia de su plan consistía básicamente en eso. En incitarla, en provocarla cada día un poco más hasta que fuera imposible para ella resistirse a su propia pasión. Porque estaba segura que Maura era una mujer apasionada, lo único que necesitaba era sentir que tenía el control en el dormitorio y ella no tenía ningún problema en dárselo. Al menos de momento. Se quitó el chaleco y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la banqueta que había a los pies de la cama. Sin apartar los ojos de Maura, Jane se desabrochó lentamente la camisa y cuando hubo terminado se la sacó por la cabeza, quedando vestida únicamente con una camisola de seda de finos tirantes. Se sentó en la cama y se inclinó para quitarse las botas. Desde aquella posición la camisa se separaba lo suficiente de su piel para ofrecerle a Maura una provocativa visión de la mujer que tenía ante ella. Estaba segura que si Jane se inclinaba un poco más sería capaz de ver sus … Maura se dio la vuelta agitada. Sintió la piel de sus mejillas ardiendo.

Divertida y satisfecha por su reacción, Jane llamó su atención "¿Maura?"

Sin darse la vuelta, decidida a no mostrarle a Jane su perturbación, Maura sólo atinó a pronunciar un escueto ¿sí?

"¿Vas a dormir con ese vestido?"

"¿Qué?" en esos momentos el aporte sanguíneo a su cerebro era menor de lo habitual y no conseguía seguir el razonamiento de Jane

Jane se levantó y Maura se dio cuenta que mientras estaba de espaldas se había quitado los pantalones también y aquella ligera camisola le llegaba escasamente a la mitad de los muslos. El calor de sus mejillas se fue deslizando por su abdomen hasta fundirse entre sus piernas, creando una deliciosa sensación que nunca antes había experimentado "Tu vestido Maura. Te va a resultar muy incómodo dormir con él"

"Eh… sí… sí… claro… el vestido" Maura se desató el cordón que le ceñía el vestido a la cintura y a continuación se quitó el vestido mientras las manos le temblaban de los nervios. Mientras tanto, Jane aprovechó para lavarse la cara y las manos y masticar una hoja de menta para refrescarse. Maura aprovechó aquellos instantes para meterse en la cama y taparse con las mantas hasta el cuello. Después de apagar las velas que iluminaban la habitación, Jane se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama, divertida por la situación "Por Dios Maura, vas a ahogarte ahí debajo"

Orgullosa, Maura se destapó, bajando las mantas hasta colocarlas bajo sus brazos, dejando ver una camisola de seda color marfil. Jane asintió mientras se metía en la cama junto a ella "Mejor" Durante varios minutos, ambas mujeres se limitaron a mirar el techo de la habitación. Con una seguridad que no sabía que tenía en esos momentos, Maura se giró, apoyando la cabeza en su mano para poder mirarla a la cara "Jane…" Imitando los movimientos de Maura, Jane giró la cabeza. El fuego que ardía en la chimenea iluminaba la habitación. En esos momentos, Jane reconoció que nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer más hermosa que a su prometida "¿sí?

"Tengo ganas de volver a besarte"


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo mega corto. Pero me apetecía escribir este beso así que ahí lo tenéis. **

**Una vez más debo agradeceros todas las reviews tan fantásticas que me dejáis capítulo tras capítulo. Cada vez que una de ellas me llega al mail me saca una sonrisa que me dura todo el día. Gracias por hacer tan feliz!**

**Como ya les pedí a mis lectoras de "Polos Opuestos", si notáis que las tramas se van volviendo previsibles o pensáis que las escenas íntimas se van pareciendo demasiado unas a otras, por favor, avisadme e intentaré corregirlo.**

**8**

Jane le sonrió "¿Qué te lo impide?"

Maura le devolvió la sonrisa y Jane empezó a derretirse. Audaz, Maura se incorporó en la cama y se colocó sobre Jane, colocando sus rodillas a cada uno de los lados de su prometida. Jane notó el peso de Maura sobre ella y encontró la sensación deliciosa. Había decidido dejarle todo el control a Maura, que fuese ella la que dictara el ritmo y explorara su pasión a su propio ritmo. Intentando darle ánimos para continuar, Jane apoyó sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia ella. Aquella caricia, sintiendo las manos de Jane sobre sus caderas, notando el calor que emanaban a través de la fina tela del camisón animó a Maura a continuar. Apoyó los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Jane y se inclinó sobre ella. Jane sintió como el corazón empezaba a latirme más rápidamente, con más fuerza, a medida que Maura se iba acercando. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse Maura se detuvo insegura de lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. La primera vez que la había besado, lo había hecho por puro instinto, cegada por los celos pero por la manera en que Jane había respondido, parecía que le había gustado. Decidida, se dispuso a repetirlo. El primer intento fue inocente, sólo una caricia de sus labios sobre los de Jane. Maura notó sobre la piel como Jane apretaba un poco más las manos, animándola silenciosamente a continuar. Maura volvió a besarla pero esta vez decidió ser más atrevida. Empezó besando la comisura de sus labios, recorriendo el borde del labio inferior con pequeños besos hasta que alcanzó la otra comisura, depositando otro beso allí. A continuación, atrapó el labio inferior entre los suyos y succionó ligeramente de él, arrancándole un gemido a la mujer que tenía debajo de ella. Empezó a recorrer ese labio con la punta de la lengua Jane abrió la boca ligeramente, separando los labios lo suficiente para que Maura pudiera profundizar el beso. Completamente sumergida en aquel beso, Maura aprovechó aquella indicación y con timidez deslizó la lengua, acariciando la de Jane con movimientos inseguros. Curiosa, deslizó la mano que tenía al lado de la cabeza hasta su hombro y poco a poco, fue bajando la caricia hasta que sintió el calor de la piel de Jane sobre la palma de su mano. Bajó un poco más la mano y notó como la camisola de Jane se abría, dando paso a la piel firme y caliente de su pecho. Cada vez más atrevida, Maura introdujo más la lengua y empezó a juguetear con la de Jane, recorriéndola con lentitud. La retiró mientras atrapa el labio superior de Jane entre sus diente, soltándolo instantes después. Miró a Jane y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Volvió a morderle el labio inferior, recorriéndolo esta vez con la lengua. Maura sintió como poco a poco iba formándose una placentera sensación entre sus piernas, una sensación que no había sentido jamás. Deseando prolongar aquella delicia, se separó de los labios de Jane y empezó a descender por su garganta, recorriéndola con pequeños y ligeros besos de la misma forma que le había besado la boca.

Jane estaba completamente absorta por la recién descubierta pasión de Maura. Su ingenuidad le resultaba excitante. Aquellas caricias inocentes, la manera en que la rozaba cuando se movía estaban volviéndola loca. Si no se detenía pronto, iba a perder el poco control que le quedaba y lo último que necesitaba era asustar a Maura con su exigencia. Jane cerró los ojos, todavía sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer "Maura para"

Aquella petición la tomó por sorpresa. Habría jurado que Jane estaba disfrutando tanto como ella "¿Estoy haciéndolo mal?"

Jane empezó a acariciarla, subiendo y bajando las manos sobre sus costados "Demasiado bien"

Maura no entendía cuál era el problema "¿Entonces porqué quieres que pare?"

"Porque ahora todavía puedo detenerme si me lo pides"

Maura apoyó los codos en la almohada, tomando la cara Jane entre sus manos, preguntándole antes de volver a besarla "¿Y si no quiero que pares?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Estaba poniéndoos a prueba con el otro capítulo, a ver si os dabais cuenta jejeje. Fallo mío, espero que este capítulo merezca la espera aunque vuelva a ser cortito. Paciencia, posiblemente los siguientes sean más largos ;-) Sugerencia, críticas, halagos….**

**9**

Jane se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama con Maura sobre su regazo "¿Estás segura?" le preguntó con ternura mientras continuaba acariciándole los costados.

Maura sólo pudo tomarle cara entre las manos, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares mientras asentía nerviosa. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza pero la paciencia de Jane estaba ayudándola a calmarse poco a poco.

Despacio, Jane descendió sus boca sobre la de ella y la besó sin prisa, explorando la boca de Maura mientras rozaba su lengua con la suya. Maura pasó los brazos por su cuello, acercándola más a ella, acariciándole la piel de la nuca mientras correspondía con entusiasmo a aquel beso. Sintiéndose cada vez más segura, recordando que Jane le había dado el control de la situación y que no la apresuraría, Maura se separó de ella y se quitó el camisón, quedando desnuda ante su futura esposa.

Jane tragó saliva, abrumada por la exquisita visión que tenía ante ella. Nunca en su vida había visto nada más hermoso. Decidida a que su primera vez juntas fuera algo especial, bajó su boca hasta su pecho donde lamió uno de los pezones de Maura con suavidad, repitiéndolo varias veces más antes de atraparlo entre sus labios, recorriéndolo con la lengua mientras notaba como respondía a la caricia, endureciéndose. Levantó la vista al oír el ronco gemido que se escapó de los labios de Maura y se sintió deslumbrada por la imagen de puro placer que trasmitía la mujer, la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados. Tomó los pechos de Maura entre sus manos, juntándolos con delicadeza para facilitarle el paso de uno al otro, dedicándole la misma atención al otro pezón. Cada vez más excitada, Maura clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Jane provocándole una descarga de dolor a medida que dañaba la suave piel. Pero no había nada en el mundo que le impidiera a Jane acabar lo que había empezado aquella noche. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, aprovechando su fuerza y su altura para recostar a Maura sobre la cama. Lentamente empezó a recorrer el estómago de Maura con su boca, cubriendo de besos cada centímetro de piel que se encontraba en su camino hacia sus muslos. A medida que se acercaba más y más a su liberación, notando los labios de Jane cada vez más cerca de donde los necesitaba, clavó los talones en su espalda, intentando acercarla más todavía a su cuerpo. Cuando notó los labios de Jane saboreándola, no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, sintiendo como una sensación desconocida hasta ese momento empezaba a crecer en su interior. Instintivamente, deslizó las manos por su cuerpo hasta que alcanzó sus pechos, acariciándolos como había sentido hacerlo a Jane antes. La mezcla de sus caricias con las de Jane fueron suficientes para desatar dentro de ella un estallido de placer que la recorrido por completo.

Cuando Jane oyó a Maura gemir su nombre supo que había conseguido su objetivo. Despacio, volvió a recorrer su cuerpo pero esta vez en dirección a su boca, donde la besó con dulzura mientras los últimos rescoldos de su primer orgasmo se desvanecían. Cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Maura se relajaba bajo el suyo, le dio un último beso antes de apartarse de ella y colocarse a su espalda, abrazándola por detrás, entrelazando sus manos sobre su cintura, sintiendo casi al instante como Maura las cubría con las suyas propias, estrechando el abrazo.

Hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Maura, Jane empezó a acariciar la suave piel de Maura con los pulgares. No tardó en sentir como la respiración de Maura se hacía más profunda y pausada y supo que se había dormido. Poco a poco, el cansancio y el relajante chisporroteo de la madera que ardía en la chimenea estaban conjurándose para adormecerla, sintiendo como se le cerraban los párpados irremediablemente. Antes de dormirse, se estrechó un poco más contra Maura, amoldando su cuerpo a la suave cuerva de su trasero. Lo último que le pasó por la mente antes de dormirse aquella noche fue la certeza de la suerte que tenía por tener a Maura junto a ella.


End file.
